The field of this invention is footwear, particularly of the type relating to sandals and methods for making same.
Prior art sandals include those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,469; 3,352,033; 2,761,224; 2,669,036 and 2,239,471.
Some of the difficulties encountered in sandals generally include straps that may become easily detached from the sole of the shoe becuase of inadequate securing members, sandals that are not resistant to water, and straps that may potentially cause chafing and/or binding against the foot.